I'm Waiting
by watching.clouds
Summary: Summer; a small portion of a year; a time to relax and forget your worries. You don't expect to find the love of your life, but you do, and you grab for them and try to hold on tight, but they slip through your fingers.
1. I'm Waiting

I'm Waiting  
by; maddie  
dedication; charlotte, for giving me the idea and for anyone who's lost someone they love  
*please do not steal or copy this idea. it is my idea, therefore, it would be very rude of you to plagerize.*

- - -

Preface;

Derrick Harrington, 19, never expected to catch sight of the most stunning girl on his summer vacation. But Massie Block, 18, enchants and captivates him. She's everything Derrick has ever wanted and more. She's quiet, innocent, shy, beautiful, and unselfish. He wants nothing more than to hold her in his arms. When summer ends, Derrick makes Massie promise to return next summer. But when something tragic occurs, is there love lost?


	2. The Beginning of Something New

"Dude, Harrington, it's the last day of our senior year and what the fuck are you doing?" Cameron Fisher snatched the stack of papers Derrick was scribbling on.

"Cam, give those back, no, you retard, hand 'em over!" Derrick fought for the forms, jumping and crawling. Those papers were his future, his life.

Cam began laughing hysterically. "You're filling out college apps for Harvard, Stanford, Dartmouth, and Yale? You seriously think you can get into these bad-ass schools with your grades?"

"Actually Cameron, it's your grades that are shit. I actually passed the twelfth grade; without help from my father, so just shut up." Derrick ripped the papers out of Cam's grimy hands. "At least I have a fucking plan for my life."

Derrick stormed off towards the front doors of Chappaqua Private High School, leaving a very shocked Cameron behind him.

He ran down the cement stairs, his dirty blonde hair whipping his face. He didn't care the least. Cam was his best friend, a guy he could tell anything to, even though that may not always be the smartest idea, but nonetheless, he was a great guy who usually had his back.

Derrick's life had always been planned out. From the day he was born, his father pushed him to be the best of the best; the guy every girl wanted to be with; the type of guy any soccer player dreamed of being; the guy who teachers smiled at; the guy who was worshipped by everyone. He's never been too fond of the idea, but he'd do anything, jump off a cliff or even ride a crazed bull, to please his father.

He stared at the papers. To Cam, they were just some trees turned into paper so he could print our pictures of hot girls, but to him, they were the key to finally being enough for his father. One more page to go and he could send the applications to the colleges, and maybe, just once, impress his dad.

- - -

"Oh my God, Massie, I'm gonna miss you so much!" Dylan squeezed Massie with all her might, small tears dripping down her rosy complexion.

"Oh, Dylan, me too!" Massie smiled weakly. "You've been the best friend I've ever had and you don't know how much you mean to me."

"Massie, promise me that no matter how many smart-ass kids you meet and befriend that you'll never forget me." Dylan grabbed a tissue from her Louis Vuitton bag and dabbed her eyes.

"I promise." Massie wiped the stray tear she had allowed to fall.

School had already ended but Massie and Dylan didn't have the courage or the nerve to leave. Massie stared at Pleasantville Academy for Girls; her home for the past four years. So many memories had been made her; having the best "Who are you?" paper in her ninth grade English class; receiving an "A" on the Science test she studied her butt off for; and becoming closer to Dylan Marvil, her girlfriend until the end.

"Isn't it weird?" Dylan sniffed, wiping her nose with the now damp tissue.

"How we're never coming back here? How this is the last time we're going to see each other in these ugly school uniforms? How we're never going to taste the delicious school lunches of salad and protein bars? How we're graduating from high school and now we're going on to prove the world that we're not just come catty rich girls? Yeah, I'd say it's pretty weird."

"Uh, Massie, I just wanted a "Yes, I totally agree", not a speech to contend with Martin Luther King's." Dylan let out a small laugh.

"Sorry, Dyl, it's just--" Massie paused, searching for the right words.

Dylan finished her sentence. "Weird?"

Massie laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

The two girls sat in silence, trying to memorize the surroundings. The statue of a Colonel Pleasantville, whom the school was named after; the maple trees surrounding the school, now a vibrant, green color; the maroon and yellow banner above the main entrance reading, "Enter to learn, leave to teach", the school's motto.

"You ready?" Dylan turned to look at Massie.

Massie stared at Dylan. "Yeah, I guess, it's now or never."


End file.
